A technique of moving whole lamp units in consideration of appearance or light distribution has been known in the related art. For example, in a vehicle lamp 50 as illustrated in FIG. 10, a lamp unit 51 is supported to be tiltable around a horizontal axis 52, and appears out of or disappears into a vehicle body by an actuator 53. In a vehicle lamp 60 as illustrated in FIGS. 11A and 11B, in order to perform a leveling, a lamp unit 61 is supported by a link mechanism 62 and driven by an actuator 63.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-87811 discloses a vehicle lamp in which semiconductor light emitting devices such as LEDs are used for light sources of auxiliary lamp units, the auxiliary lamp units are supported to be tiltable in a vertical direction and pivotable in a horizontal direction in order to change vertical and horizontal light distribution patterns such that an irradiation direction is able to be changed in the directions of two axes orthogonal to each other.